


Touching Fates

by OpalRhea



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Alternate Realities, Beta Needed!, Canon Compliant as much as possible, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Minato Centric POV, Rating's just to be on the safe side, sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalRhea/pseuds/OpalRhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Minato Arisato was seven, he met a girl who told him he wasn't empty.<br/>Ten years later, in the green light and blood pools of the Dark Hour, he met her again.<br/>This is the story of their meetings.<br/>~~~<br/>Comments wanted! I want to know your opinions!</p><p>Currently unfinished despite the tag. Inspiration is lacking so will edit as more chapters are written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ten Years Earlier

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the mirrors in the love hotel. The basic idea was 'What if Minato, instead of seeing no reflection in the mirrors you have to break, saw the person who'd be in his position if things were different?'  
> Then I started to think of other points where their timelines could meet.  
> And so you got this. If you enjoyed it, leave a comment or kudos. Yes I know it's short. It's exactly as long as it felt it should be.  
> Also, for the purposes of this, Minato and Naoto are cousins, and after the car crash, Minato lived with them.  
> Also, I'm using Kotone Shiomi to differentiate the two as separate people. Other fics will have her as Minako.

“You’ll stay in contact, right?” The auburn haired girl asked, her red eyes intent on the blue haired boy in front of her.  
“Course.” He didn’t mention that this night in Port Island was probably the last time the two children would ever see each other.  
“...Liar. Mina-kun... Be careful. This is... Something’s going to happen.” She looked concerned, an expression that didn’t seem to fit her open, friendly face.  
“...Koto-chan. Come with us. Cousin Shirogane could use another girl around.” The blue haired boy had such an expectant look, it hurt Kotone to refuse.  
“My parents would get mad. We’re leaving tomorrow. Stay safe, Mina-kun.” She smiled, and Minato found himself thinking that she would be able to break hearts with that smile someday.  
“You too, Koto-chan.” He smiled, and she nodded firmly.

Hours later, Minato Arisato wished that he’d listened to Kotone Shiomi, as he waited for his grandfather to make the long trip to Tatsumi Port Island. He smelt like smoke, and burning metal. And more than anything, he wanted to be back in that little hotel, talking to the little girl who’d called him a liar.  
His parents were dead in the car crash, and he felt... wrong. He didn’t have words for what had happened, or for the feeling in his chest. Grief alone couldn’t describe it. And he kept thinking of blonde hair and blue eyes, and a voice asking forgiveness. But it was better than thinking about the accident.

The bell over the door rang, and he didn’t look up. A pair of arms wrapped around his neck, and he looked up through his blue fringe, seeing a particular pair of vivid red eyes.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. You can cry if you want. I won’t think less of you.” Kotone whispered, holding the rigid boy tightly, as if she was afraid he’d run.  
“...I can’t. I’ve tried, but I can’t. Am I empty?” He asked, and she shook her head vehemently.  
“No. I’ll stay until your grandpa shows up. You aren’t empty, Mina-kun.”

After that night, he never saw Kotone Shiomi again, until the fateful year he spent in Tatsumi Port Island. The year that changed everything. Their meetings were few and in-between, as the sickly green light of the Dark Hour infused the world. But he treasured each of them, drawing strength from the existence of the other Fool. It helped him understand that the burden of the Wild Card wasn’t his alone.


	2. April to July

The first time he heard her scream, the Shadow in the blue mask had knocked Takeba to the ground, and he’d picked up an Evoker for the first time. The little boy in the striped shirt egged him on, and he raised the ‘gun’ to his temple.  
“Persona.” The word escaped his lips without him intending it. It felt right to say the word, and he couldn’t shake the sensation of something clicking into place within him.  
He heard a whispery echo, but his attention was caught by the silver figure that bloomed into existence before him. The words it spoke echoed in his mind, and the Persona turned to face the many armed monster.  
And then he heard a girl scream in pain, and he fell to his knees with a grunt, as the pain of Thanatos tearing himself free of Orpheus ripped through him. He gasped for breath through the agony, as Thanatos tore the sword wielding creature apart.  
Then Orpheus shimmered back into existence, and welcome blackness dragged him into the void, silencing the shrieking pain as if it had never been.

 

The first time she saved his life, the train was speeding towards a grizzly crash. The Priestess Shadow had been defeated, but the train wasn't stopping. Minato had to decide fast, between the two levers. Indecision made him freeze, and Yukari and Junpei panicked behind him.  
He debated just grabbing the right hand one and hoping for the best, but then he paused again. He could see a hand shaped shimmer around the left lever. For a moment, the hand seemed to come into focus, light skin, almost delicate looking, with short chewed nails. It closed around the lever, and seemed to pull it.  
"Oh God! We're gonna die!" Junpei yelled, and Minato was startled out of his thoughts. His hand clenched around the left lever, and he yanked sharply.  
He was certain that the sound of screeching brakes would echo in his mind for week afterwards. The relief was palpable, as they narrowly avoided the crash.  
"How'd you know which lever to pull?" He was asked, and for a moment he fumbled for an answer. He couldn't exactly say he'd seen a phantom hand pulling the correct lever and had followed it's example.  
"...Instinct." He said lamely, but Yukari seemed to buy it with a smile.  
As they returned to the dorm, he found himself wondering what it was he'd really seen.

 

The first time Minato saw the young woman Kotone had grown into, SEES were investigating the large Shadow at Shirakawa Boulevard. The Hierophant had been defeated easily and Minato found himself drawn to the large mirror in the room. But what he saw instead of his own reflection surprised him.  
The depths of the mirror showed an auburn haired girl with red eyes. He recognized her Gekkoukan uniform, having seen the same uniform countless times on the girls in his class. The silver barrettes she wore were familiar, but he couldn’t remember why, not yet.  
She held her head high as she stared into the mirror, and he found himself struck by a sense of déjà vu that seemed out of place in the green lit world of the Dark Hour.  
He reached out to place his hand against the mirror, and rose tinted fog flooded his mind.

Afterwards, with the imprint of Yukari’s slap vivid on his cheek, he saw the strange girl once again in a mirror.  
When he met her eyes, she smiled slightly, and realization hit him like a Ziodyne. He was too stunned to respond, as she smashed the butt of her nagitana into the mirror on her side. He saw the mirror crack, and then his mirror cleared, and he heard Sanada-senpai asking what was wrong. Minato shook himself free of his lingering thoughts, and used the cross guard of his sword to break the silvered glass.

The second mirror was blank when Minato reached it, but it didn’t stay that way for long. Moments later, her image came into focus. Her uniform was scorched, and blood on her collar indicated a cut Yukari must have healed.  
She nodded acknowledgement to something, probably advice Fuuka gave. He mouthed her name, and she looked startled. He could read the question in her eyes, and he shrugged in response.  
He didn’t understand why he was seeing her in these mirrors, when all others here showed his own reflection. He also didn’t understand why the girl he’d last seen as a child was apparently acting as Leader on her side.  
But there were more important things than that mystery right now. He raised his sword to break this mirror, and saw her confident nod in return. Her image fractured as he hit the glass sharply, and he heard Fuuka’s confirmation that the second large Shadow was available to fight.  
He resolved to ask Igor, or perhaps Elizabeth, why he had seen Kotone, and what it meant that he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know. On the April Full Moon you have a fight with Cowardly Mayas before the MC falls unconscious. That felt tedious with the setup of this fic, so I just had him pass out after the Arcana Magician was killed.  
> I know I screwed the dialogue post Priestess, I really can't be assed to play through to that point again, since I'm more interested in beating P4 at the moment. Also, I headcanon that Kotone's nails are terrible because she chews them when she's nervous or thinking.  
> Again, kudos and comments are good if you enjoyed this


	3. What He Learned

The first time he met her Velvet Room assistant, he’d been going to fuse a new Personae, and probably take Elizabeth out somewhere.  
He opened the glowing door at the end of the alleyway, and found himself looking at a young man, who looked a lot like Elizabeth. He cleared his throat and the assistant looked up sharply.  
“Oh. Forgive me. You’re looking for my sister, yes? You are Minato Arisato, correct?”  
“Yes. Who’re you?” Minato asked, his tone betraying his confusion.  
“My name is Theodore. I, like my sisters, am an assistant here. Forgive me, but as you are not the guest I have been assigned the care of, I should not be talking to you.” The man sounded apologetic, but something about his words made Minato realise that he could get the answers Elizabeth probably wouldn’t give him.  
“…Is your guest a girl, approximately my age, with auburn hair in a ponytail, and red eyes?” He asked, and by the slight narrowing of Theodore’s eyes, he knew that he was on the mark.  
“What do you know about Miss Shiomi?” The golden eyed blond asked coldly, and Minato barely suppressed his shudder. He felt that he’d just gotten a glimpse of some awesome power, and he wondered if Elizabeth held something like this.  
“I met her when we were young, and on one of the full moons, I kept seeing her. I intend her no harm. I just want to know why.” Minato explained honestly.  
“Very well. I want you to understand that I will very likely get in trouble for this. Sit and I will explain what I can.” A chair materialized, and Minato sat cautiously.

Theodore looked intently at him, and steepled his fingers, before beginning to speak. “Miss Shiomi’s power is identical to your own. In her reality, it was her parents who died, and you who comforted her. She developed the Potential, as your teammates put it, and ended up drawn here, as you were. I do not have the ability my master does to see the fate Miss Shiomi and yourself share, but I know that there will be a choice awaiting you both, one that you may be hesitant to make.”  
“…So she’s the result of a timeline that follows this one, except for the fact that her parents left that night instead of mine?”  
“Yes. When the threads of reality weaken, as they do during the period you and your… Group, call the Dark Hour, you and Miss Shiomi’s lives are more likely to intersect. Especially if one, or both of you, is under great duress. I should inform you. Only the two of you are aware of these intersections. Your friends will neither see, nor hear her. She does not exist to them.” Theodore warned, and Minato nodded.  
“Like the door to the Velvet Room. All they see when I come in here is that I seem to zone out, and become unresponsive.” Minato said thoughtfully.  
“Exactly. The adverse effects of the powerful Shadows every full moon may also cause you to encounter Miss Shiomi. Have caution. As her actions can affect you, yours can affect her. Have caution that you don’t cause her inadvertent harm.” The cold gaze pinned Minato in place again, and he nodded.  
Theodore nodded in return, and he gestured for Minato to stand. “Once you leave, the room will reset to the version my sister resides in. Please do not tell her, or my master of this conversation.”  
“Of course. Thank you for your help.” Minato said, and stepped out of the Room, musing on the things Theodore had told him. He had a lot to figure out, preferably before he next encountered Kotone.

 

The first time he found himself in awe of her bravery, he had been jolted awake from his sleep by the phantom sound of chains. He shot awake instantly, his heart racing. They’d had too many close calls with that thing. The green light of the Dark Hour seeped in through his window, and he tried to figure out how the Reaper was out of Tartarus.  
“Akihiko! Junpei! Yukari! Find the exit! Or the stairs! I’ll keep him off you!” He heard the words clearly, although couldn’t hear the responses. He realised that Kotone must have been doing a Tartarus run, and something had happened on whatever floor they were on, and the Reaper had shown up. Clearly that counted as dire enough distress to link them.

“Hey ugly! Yeah I’m talking to you! Come on then! I’m the one you want!” He heard her challenge, and heard the sound of the chains grow louder, as the monstrous Shadow turned its attention to her. He closed his eyes, and he could visualize what was happening.  
First he saw the blue-green wall patterns, and then he saw the thing that made his heart skip a beat. The Reaper raised one of the guns at him, and he realised he was seeing through Kotone’s eyes. Suddenly, he had a closer look at the floor of Yabbashah than he ever wanted, as Kotone dove to the ground to avoid the shot. She sprung back to her feet, and he felt her knuckles tighten around the nagitana. “Is that the best you’ve got?!” She taunted, and the Reaper snarled.

“Hey! Get off her!” Kotone started at the sound of Yukari’s voice, and the Reaper turned slowly. An arrow stuck into its hide, and it prepared to attack the new target.  
“Hey!” Minato felt the cold muzzle of the Evoker against his temple, as Kotone summoned Hua Po to the forefront of her mind. Flames flickered against the Reaper, and it turned again, and Kotone felt the weight of its fury against her. “Run Yukari! The only way you can help me right now is to find the damn exit! Go!”  
Minato felt his heart rise into his throat, as Kotone flickered through her Personae, switching at speeds he didn’t think were possible, all in order to counter the –dyne level spells being fired at her. Pain tore through him as a bullet pierced her shoulder. But he felt her grit her teeth and keep moving, evading as many of the attacks as she could. But he could feel her strength wavering. A migraine built behind his eyes, as Kotone flickered aspects of her soul in and out of existence, trying frantically to keep up with the brutality of the Reaper’s onslaught.

A voice crackled in Kotone’s ear, and Minato swore he’d never been happier to hear Junpei’s voice. “I found the exit! There’s a Shadow in the wa- Thanks Senpai!” A heart-stopping pause. “There we go!”  
Minato saw the nimbus of light surround Kotone, and felt her relief as the world around her shone white. He felt her relief as she fell to her knees on the floor of the entrance to Tartarus. The connection faded, as the warmth of a healing spell sunk into Kotone.  
“Let’s call it a night.” He heard her murmur, and suddenly he was within his own body again.

It took a long time before the shivers would subside, long enough that the world was normal again, and he could hear someone make their way downstairs, probably to the kitchen. It took an even longer time for Minato to get to sleep, long enough that he was willing to take the chance of sleeping through whatever lecture he’d probably have tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big text block here. Also, a word of advice. If you're going to write a P3 fic involving Tartarus, don't write Reaper bits at 1 in the morning. Yes I know Minato never meets Theo (except in Q but I haven't played that yet). As I said. This is /mostly/ canon compliant.
> 
> Also, am I the only one who would split my party when I heard chains? In the hopes they'd either find an exit, or get the Reaper's attention so the MC can get away.  
> By the way. Don't do what Kotone did here. The Reaper will mulch you. 
> 
> Also, two sequences and I end up with something almost as long as the rest of the fic. Oops.
> 
> In case you haven't played the game and are reading this (any traffic is good at this point), this is the Reaper mentioned: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090418094105/megamitensei/images/c/cf/TheReaper.jpg


	4. Why They Fought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may be chapters before this, but I literally have no inspiration for those yet. Keep an eye on this though, because I may add new things. Tried to keep the dialogue as true as possible.

The first time he stood by her side, the Promised Day had come, and the swollen green moon was poised to touch the peak of Tartarus. The Nyx Annihilation Team had made their way through the treacherous floors of Addamah to stand here, with the ghastly green light casting crooked twisting shadows upon the ground. They had fought through Nyx's forms, stood together to bear through it's strength. But now, Ryoji had ascended to meet the staring red eye in the moon, and force, overwhelming force, formed of despair and hatred, and all the things that had called down The Fall burst from it. One by one, the teammates who had become a dysfunctional family to Minato fell to their knees under the weight of it all. Junpei's scream of impotent rage was the last thing Minato heard, as the weight of the world's sorrows forced him to his knees, and turned his vision black. 

He was sitting in the Velvet Room, facing Igor. On the man's right, Elizabeth stood, and on his left.... Theodore, Minato remembered. Which meant.... He turned to his left, and saw a second chair. And seated in that chair, was the girl who shared his burden. She radiated determination and intensity. She met his eyes, and nodded, but that nod said more than any words could.   
"Do not fear. Neither of you are dead. I've told you both that the strength of your Social Links will drive you forward. Can you hear them?"   
Minato closed his eyes, and, just as Orpheus' words had all those months ago, he heard their voices echoing in his mind and ears. His eyes opened, and he glanced at Kotone. Their eyes met, and she spoke. "We can hear them."  
Igor nodded in satisfaction, and energy began to gather between his hands. "This power the both of you have wrought... I never dreamed of seeing this card with my own eyes. What a surprise. Behold. The last power I will gift the two of you with. It comes with the power to bring about a new beginning, or perhaps the ultimate end." He met both teenagers with an intense gaze. "It may be possible, with this new-found power... You may be able to defeat the one who cannot be defeated. This power... It is the strength of the Universe, the culmination of the power in your hearts. I doubt anything would be impossible for the two of you now." He smiled, and the card in his hands disappeared, and Minato felt something fit into place within his heart.   
"We believe you will soon arrive at your destination." It was eerie when Elizabeth and Theodore spoke at the same time, almost as if they were mirrors of each other.   
"It seems, in addition to Death, fate has dealt the two of you the Wild Card. ....You both must accept your destiny. Our contract... It has been fulfilled. My role in your fate has been completed as well. The both of you... You were truly remarkable guests." At these words, the perpetually moving elevator began to shudder and slow, and Minato shared a look with Kotone. Suddenly, it jarred to a halt, and the doors peeled open. 

Minato found himself on his knees, with his hands pressed against the ice cold tiles of the peak of Tartarus. He didn't need to look to know that Kotone was by his side. His heart felt lighter now, and even the waves of despair and torment couldn't darken it. He rose to his feet, and heard Kotone to his left.  
“H-How can you move? And who’s she?” Yukari asked heavily.  
“Kotone! Wait! You can’t go alone!” It was Akihiko’s voice, but Minato knew it wasn’t his version of Akihiko he was hearing.  
“Don’t worry Aki. Neither of us is alone. I’ll look after Mina-kun, and he’ll look after me.” Kotone smiled, and Minato didn’t need to look to see that Akihiko was confused. He hoped that her words had given her Akihiko some comfort.  
“No! Don’t go!” Aigis’ voice and Minato turned to her to meet her gaze.  
“We must. It is our duty, just as it was your duty to watch over us.”  
“Damnit! Why the hell can’t we stand up?!” Junpei’s shout of rage, but there was nothing Minato could do about that. He wasn’t alone, but that wasn’t a comfort to his friends. He knew they would have wanted to stand by him, rather than some stranger. They didn’t know that Kotone wasn’t a stranger, not to Minato.   
Kotone and Minato’s hands met, and the two began to rise, pulled by invisible strings.  
“Please, wait! We’ve been through too much together!” Yukari sounded desperate, and Minato regretted that things had come to this.  
“Ugh! Damnit! She said wait!”   
“I’m sorry. But we can’t. We have to do this. No matter what happens, thank you. Thank you for being our friends.” Kotone’s words were soft, and regretful, and Minato had to very carefully not flinch at Yukari’s strangled sob.

In a way, the ascent was peaceful. He could feel Kotone’s strength, in both her grip, and as a warm pressure on his soul. Even as they rose towards the menacing eye, he finally felt right in his body. He could hear music, both from his headphones, and hers. “We’ll protect them. We have to.” He said quietly.  
“I know, Mina-kun.”

 

The last time she saved his life, they stood on a surface that shouldn’t have been solid, before the shining golden egg that formed Nyx’s core. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword, the one that thrummed with the power of Lucifer. He noticed her knuckles whitening as she gripped her nagitana (that left the impression of Kartikeya on his senses, even from here), and he realized with a jolt that just as they shared strength, their fear was also shared. Fear that they would fall here. Fear that they would fail everyone they loved. And even that was a source of strength. They were different people, but really, Minato had to admit, they were the same person in the end.

And then the core began to glow, red and black sparks coalescing into it. “No!” Kotone shouted, and she shoved him out of the way, even as the purple-black energy hit her, exploding around her. She fell to the ground, and her hands shook, violently enough that she lost her grip on the nagitana. He didn’t need Fuuka’s skill to know that it had knocked her to the brink of death, and she was holding on to life by sheer force of will.  
And then he heard the voices.  
“There’s nothing we can do?” Ken sounded pained, and it hurt to hear.  
“Don’t give up! We have to believe in them!” Akihiko, a pillar of strength in normal circumstances, had a quaver to his voice now.  
“Give them strength! Take my life if you must!” Mitsuru’s voice and Minato could hear her ice queen facade cracking.  
Light shone, and floated into Kotone’s body. Minato felt strength sinking into him, and realized that the same light must have also touched him.

 

The first, and last, time he saved her life, the black and red energy was gathering again, and he threw himself between Kotone’s vulnerable body and Nyx. Pain savaged him, just as it had when Thanatos had ripped free of Orpheus.  
He was knocked sprawling, and his sword clattered to the ground. He could barely bring himself to stay focused on Nyx. But he had to. Because if he didn’t, he would fail his family.  
“Yeah! I’m willing to risk mine too!” Yukari’s voice nearly brought tears to his eyes.  
“They’re going to face it all by themselves!” He wanted nothing more than to tell Fuuka that it would be okay, but he couldn’t find the strength to.  
“No! They aren’t alone! I won’t let them die!” Minato knew in that moment that he had never been happier that Junpei was such a stubborn bastard.   
Strength sunk into him, and his vision sharpened suddenly. The pain dulled, and he turned to see confidence radiating from Kotone. And that told him anything he needed to know.

The first time they fought together, strength from their friends filled them, giving them the power to stand.   
The Death spell hit again, this time trying to wipe them both away. But golden light solidified in front of the two Fools, and the spell had no effect, held at bay by power formed in strife and friendship.

Koromaru’s bark, although wordless, was filled with strength and determination.  
“I won’t let this world be destroyed!” Aigis’ exclamation was determined, and he wondered just when their robotic companion had become so strong willed.  
“Alright. Let’s do this.” In any other circumstances, hearing the voice of a dead man would have been distressing, but now, Minato could only find himself comforted by Shinjiro’s rough growl.   
Strength filled him, and the pain fled as if chased. He felt fresh, as if he had just entered Tartarus for the first time in a night, and he was ready to fight. He spared a glance to Kotone, and she just about shone with vitality.

There was a final Death spell, but it could do nothing in the face of the strength that thrummed through the Fools because of their friends. Blue eyes met red, and he felt his lips twist into a smirk.  
“Let’s end this.”  
“Of course.”   
The words were electrifying, and Minato felt like he was overflowing with strength. And all of a sudden, he knew what to do. His fingers slid through Kotone’s, and the light of Persona bloomed around them.   
She raised her left arm, hand poised to point at Nyx. Minato’s right arm followed and the power within them rose to a crescendo. Light shone around them, as both poured the strength of all they had learned and become into keeping Nyx away from their loved ones. They didn’t spare a thought to the cost, doing simply what they believed they had to.


	5. Ending~ March and Beyond

The last time he saw her, fog obscured his memory, and tiredness weighed him down. He’d just seen the odd blonde girl, and felt the pang of unexplainable sorrow. He was about to walk away, when he saw her standing to his side, looking thoughtfully at where the blonde had been.  
She turned to look at him, and he saw his own sorrow and exhaustion, reflected in the garnets of her eyes. She gave him a sad smile, and a wave, and then walked away, vanishing before he saw her enter Gekkoukan High.  
He wondered briefly about her, wondered about the surge of calm he’d felt as he met her eyes. But then the cotton wool of weariness surged like a wave, and he found himself able to think of not very much at all.

The last time he heard her voice, it had ticked to midnight, and his eye had shot open, as memory filled the void he hadn’t known was there.  
“Oh god! How did I forget?!” he heard her distressed cry, sounding like it came from the girl’s floor. He wanted to go to the empty room, try to get a look into the life of the other Fool, but exhaustion had followed on the heels of memory, and even keeping his eyes open was too much of a struggle.  
He slipped into a haunted sleep, as fragments of memory wove themselves into half remembered dreams, and shadowy figures ran through green lit streets.

The last time he fought by her side, they faced a monster beyond description, chained together against the great golden gate. Their skins were stone, and the chains bit into their wrists. But he could feel her heart-winning smile every time he felt like he would falter under Erebus’ assault, giving him strength he’d never known.  
He returned the strength when the monster tried to carve her up, although not with a smile, as even now, it felt alien on his face. He showed her music instead, music that seemed to lift her up and let her weather the blows.

The last time he left her; the blonde in blue, ’Elizabeth’ he reminded himself, had found a way to bind Erebus away, and sever the chains that held him in place. He felt the light of freedom seep into him, and there was an irrational surge of fear that Kotone would have to weather the blows on her own, as he entered whatever paradise waited.   
She smiled again, and he felt like she was telling him not to worry, and to enjoy his new eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I've written of this. There will be at least one October Chapter, but... Look I shouldn't say this is finished but since I've got literally one idea for August to November, and one for December. So for now, I'm posting what I've got and will edit as the muse strikes.


End file.
